


Obedient

by lustful_whore



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Degradation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustful_whore/pseuds/lustful_whore
Summary: Any feedback is greatly appreciated, Enjoy <3
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated, Enjoy <3

From the moment Spencer had introduced you to Aaron, you couldn't stop your mind from going straight to the gutter.

Every time you were near them both all you could do was fantasize about what it'd be like to be fucked and dominated by the two men at the same time, everything from their size in comparison to you, to the sight of their fingers and imagining what those fingers could do to your pussy.

You’d fucked Spencer before, plenty of times, that’s what your entire relationship was, nothing more than an absolutely mind blowing fuck every once in a while, or at least thats what you preferred to tell people who ever asked, you both avoided the fact that you had both been feeling a bit more than you should.

The topic of a threesome had come up several times, Spencer being the typical guy he is insisted on bringing in another woman, but you couldn’t get the idea of him and Aaron absolutely wrecking you out of your mind, so naturally, you got drunk and confessed your dirty thoughts to him. 

Spencer didn’t take it well to begin with, but as soon as he imagined seeing you an absolute mess while taking two cocks at once, he couldn’t stop himself from bringing the idea up to Aaron.

This led to where you currently found yourself, sitting on the couch in the middle of Spencer's living room, a horror film playing on the tv, one arm was behind your shoulders, another hand resting on your inner thigh.

The tension was killing you and you nearly gasped when halfway through the movie Spencer had begun to kiss your neck, sucking and biting at it harshly to make sure you’d be left with a reminder of what’s about to happen, Aaron's fingertips digging into your thigh and his pinky finger was softly grazing your clothed pussy. 

You kept trying to turn your head, wanting to kiss Spencer, but you immediately were forced to face forward when his hand gripped your jaw and he whispered into your ear. 

"Watch the movie, little girl.”

His voice sent chills down your spine as you kept your eyes focused on the tv, Aaron started to rub circles over your clit through the fabric of your pajama shorts 

“You gonna be a good girl and listen to us?” 

Aaron asked you as he got close to your ear and began nibbling at your lobe

“Mhm.” You hummed, quickly nodding 

“Go to the bedroom, you better be naked and on your knees when we get there.” 

Spencer spoke, slapping your thigh before both of them removed their hands from you, gesturing for you to get up

While you practically ran to the bedroom, stripping and kneeling beside the bed, Spencer and Aaron took another shot before making their way in after you, both of them smirking at the sight of you

“You’ve got a good little girl, don’t you Spencer?” 

Aaron spoke, making his way towards you and pushing your hair behind your shoulder 

“So obedient.”

Spencer scoffed, knowing that was far from the truth, you were only acting like a good girl to impress his best friend when in reality you were an absolute brat who did anything to rile Spencer up, he couldn’t complain about your sudden good behavior though, it was nice not wanting to pull his own hair out while dealing with one of your tantrums 

However, it definitely wasn’t going to last, and neither were you as soon as you noticed the prominent bulge in Aaron's black work pants

"Something catch your eye, whore?” 

Aaron smirked, stepping closer so that you were almost eye level to his cock

“You can touch.”

You smiled up at him and began palming him through his pants, pouting over at Spencer who caught on and moved beside Aaron, Your free hand reaching to touch him at the same time 

"Do you want a taste, little girl?” 

Aaron asked you, beginning to undo his pants, you were quick to nod before undoing Spencer's belt and pants as well

Once Aaron's pants were down enough to release his erection, you were quick to spit on your hand and slowly jerk him off, licking his tip and softly sucking

“You and i both know you can do better than that whore, take his cock down your throat like the slut we know you are.” 

Spencer spoke, slapping the side of your face and maneuvering his ankle between your thighs, pushing you down so that you were sitting on his shoe

Spencer pulled out his cock, guiding your free hand to jerk him off while you started deep throating Aaron, your eyes began watering as you looked up at him, his teeth dug into his bottom lip and a hand was on the back of your head to control your pace

You rubbed yourself against Spencer's shoe at a fast pace, moaning and pulling away from Aaron, Spencer quickly shoved his cock into your mouth and you moaned

“Mhm, good girl. suck daddy’s cock.” 

Spencer breathed out, thrusting in your mouth and smirking at the sound of you gagging

You went back and forth between pleasing the two of them, already getting close just from grinding on Spencer's boot, your thighs and hands begangetting shaky 

“She’s so pathetic, look at the way she’s rubbing her pussy on your boot, desperate to feel something.”  Aaron spoke

Aaron watched as Spencer grabbed the sides of your face and roughly fucked himself into your mouth before pushing you off of him, making you fall back onto your ass

“You were about to cum, weren’t you?” 

Spencer barked, kneeling down and smacking your face

You were quick to shake your head, making him smack you once again and roughly grab your chin 

“Don’t fucking lie to me, I know your body, I know the way you look when you’re close.”

You whimpered and his eyes fell to look at his shoe, the leather slick and shiny from your arousal

He roughly pushed your head down towards the floor, 

“Lick it off, now.” He barked 

"But-“ 

You started, but was quickly cut off by Aaron 

"No buts now listen to Spencer.”

You looked up at Spencer, pouting before leaning down and licking your arousal off of the leather of his shoe until he pushed you away with his leg 

"Get on the bed"  Spencer and Aaron barked 


	2. Obedient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated, Enjoy <3

Although you quickly obeyed, you still earned a hard slap on your ass from Aaron before taking a seat on the center of Spencer's California king sized bed

"Lay on your back for us, kitten." 

Spencer commanded, both men stripping in front of you before joining you on the bed

"Yes, Spencer." 

You answered, laying down with your legs open 

Aaron and Spencer both settled between your legs, kissing and biting at your thighs teasingly before both of them took turns eating you out, Aaron's fingers dipping inside of you, curling and hitting your spot while Spencer's tongue flicked your clit

You couldn't even try to hold back the high pitched moans that left your mouth from the pleasure they were giving you, your legs already shaking after several minutes, all the built up tension had you nearing your orgasm rapidly

You felt Aaron add another finger and thats all it took to send you over edge, whimpering out 

"I-I'm gonna cum, oh my god."

"Fuck no you're not." 

Spencer spoke, pulling away to slap your pussy, making you jerk back and yelp in pain 

Aaron's fingers left you feeling empty, both of the men whispering to one another before smirking at you

"Think you can take two cocks at once, princess?" 

Spencer questioned, looking at your wide eyed expression 

“Why am I even asking? I know you can.” 

“I’ll try, Spencer.”  you replied softly, making him shake his head before grabbing your chin 

"No, little girl, you’re gonna take us whether you like it or not.”

You quickly nodded, Spencer laid on the bed and moved you so that you were straddling him, teasing your entrance with his cock while Aaron slowly jerked himself off from behind you. Spencer held your hips as you slowly lowered you onto him

“Fuck baby, you always feel so fuckin good.” 

You let out a soft moan while slowly grinding your hips, getting yourself used to Spencer's size 

You felt Aaron's spit trickle down your holes, followed by a squirt of lube and the feeling of him sliding a finger inside of your ass and slowly pumping it in and out, working you open and preparing you for his cock 

After a minute or two of him finger fucking your ass, you felt his tip inch inside of you, making you whimper and dig your fingernails into Spencer's shoulders 

“You're so fucking tight whore.” 

Aaron groaned, sliding out and right back in, followed by the feeling of Spencer thrusting up into you 

It wasn’t long till they were both wrecking you, fucking into both of your holes so fast and so hard that you were literally seeing stars, screaming and almost crying from the intense mixture of pain and pleasure

“Such a good slut, you love having your holes used, don’t you?” 

Spencer spoke, reaching his hand up to wrap around your throat, he bit down on his lip and continued his assault on your pussy 

"Love feeling helpless and having two big cocks deep inside of you.”

"Yes, daddy. love both of your cocks.” 

You managed to reply, voice strained from the tight hold on your throat 

Aaron repeatedly spanked your ass, spreading you open and fucking into you as deeply as possible, digging his fingernails into your skin, anything to be sure you’d still feel him tomorrow 

"Let's switch, I wanna fuck her pussy.” 

Aaron pulled out, Spencer following behind before they both forcefully turned you around so that you were sitting on Spencer's lower abdomen 

They entered you once again, Spencer's cock deep inside your ass and his hands holding your legs back to hold you still while he and Aaron fucked you at a brutal pace, the sounds of skin on skin and all of your moans mixing in the air 

Aaron slapped your face before grabbing your throat, 

“Fuck, you’re taking us so well, letting us have our way with you and loving every bit of it.”

“Mhhm.” 

You moaned in response, mouth in the shape of an O as you kept your eyes on his till he roughly grabbed the back of your hair and forced you to watch them both fuck into you 

"Watch us fucking wreck you, you’re gonna be ruined by the time we’re done slut." 

Aaron barked

The sight of the two of them slamming into you had your mind going hazy, or maybe it was Spencer's hand which he’d reached around you rubbing fast circles on your soaked clit, either way you were getting close 

“Can I please cum? please? fuck.” 

You cried out

“Fucking cum, cum for us now.”

So you did, hard, your legs shaking and body jerking yet they both kept such strong holds on you and continued fucking you through your orgasm, making you scream and beg for them to stop because the sensitivity was too much

"Shut the fuck up and take it, you wanted to cum, didn’t you? now it’s our turn.” 

Spencer growled, spanking your clit harshly 

The last few minutes became a blur as you felt yourself cum again, this time squirting on Aaron's cock and feeling like you could literally pass out at any minute, and when you opened your eyes you were convinced that you actually did

Spencer was careful as he pulled out of you and Aaron had already finished on your stomach, laying out on the bed beside of you, you couldn’t speak and tears had been streaming down your face

“Is she okay?”

Aaron asked Spencer, who nodded and pulled you to his chest 

“I’m here princess, Spencer's got you.” 

You sniffled, feeling Spencer's lips pressing against your forehead softly, you’d fell into subspace before but never quite this intense, you could barely move at all and began to cry harder when you felt Spencer get up off the bed 

“Shh, baby it’s okay, i’m gonna run you a bath, Aaron's here.” 

Spencer nodded towards you and Aaron was quick to wrap his arms around your frame, pulling you close and wiping your tears away with his thumb, carefully rubbing your back while Spencer started your usual ‘aftercare bubble bath’ which always included your favorite bath bomb and lots of bubbles

Minutes later Spencer returned, slipping into his boxers and helping you off the bed and into the bathroom

Once he had you in the tub he kissed your forehead and sat on his knees, leaning against the bath tub and watching you finally come out of your subspace 

"There’s my girl.” 

Spencer spoke softly, glancing to his best friend who was slipping back into his pants 

"I think you had Aaron worried, princess.” 

Your voice came out quiet and soft.

“I’m sorry.” 

“No baby, don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault at all. Do you want him to come say bye to you?” 

You nodded quickly, sitting up in the water and turning to look out the door where Aaron stood, fascinated in the way his best friend interacted with and cared for you.

“Sorry i scared you Aaron.” you pouted.

He shook his head quickly before walking towards you and kneeling down to plant a kiss on your forehead

“It’s all good, I had a lot of fun baby, I gotta get home but i’ll talk to you both tomorrow?” 

He glanced between the two of you and sent Spencer a knowing smile before leaving 

“What was that look for?” 

Spencer just smiled at you, shaking his head 

“He thinks he knows how I really feel about you.”

You looked at him questioningly but couldn’t stop from smiling as your heart sped up 

“How do you really feel about me?” 

"I think you already know, princess.”


End file.
